Half-Blood Haikus
by spectaculaire
Summary: Our favourite demigods attempt to write haikus, whether the topic is life, love or random personal details that should not be revealed publicly. If you thought Apollo was bad at poetry, wait until you get a load of this! THIS FANFIC IS CURRENTLY UP FOR ADOPTION. PM ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN BEING THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC.
1. Introductory Author's Note

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT AFFILIATED WITH RICK RIORDAN OR ANY OF HIS PROFESSIONAL ASSOCIATES. THE ****_PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS _****AND ****_HEROES OF OLYMPUS _****SERIES ARE NOT MINE.**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes, I know: shocking. Haikus by the characters? How original!

I apologize in advance for butchering this form of Japanese poetry. Despite the horrible formatting (I will quickly establish a standardized style for all the poems in each chapter), did you notice the haiku I wrote in the first line of this Author's Note?

I highly recommend you to get used to my writing style. I'm about as poetically talented as Apollo, so watch out!

Just to let you know, although the title says "Half-Blood Haikus", gods, monsters, giants, Titans and other mythological figures may make an appearance in this fanfic.

Keep in mind that I am using the 5-syllable/7-syllable/5-syllable format and/or the 17-syllable format, unless specified otherwise.

Happy reading!

**Feel free to suggest any poems for future chapters! I'd love to hear your ideas!**

Cheers,

spectaculaire


	2. Shadow-Travelling

Walking the hellhound

Into the shadows we go

Darkness engulfs us

_-Nico di Angelo_

* * *

Shadowtravelling

Blindly wandering the world

Crap, is this China?

_-Nico di Angelo_

* * *

**If you have any ideas on how to improve this fanfic, please do not hesitate to tell me!**

**-Spec**


	3. Chocolate Bunnies

Chocolate rabbits

Waiting atop the thatched roof

For _the _screams to come

_-Travis Stoll_

* * *

Melting chocolates

Drip on faces from the roof

Of our pranked cabin

_-Katie Gardner_

* * *

Amusing to watch

Brother with Venus flytrap

Stuck in his boxers

_-Connor Stoll_


	4. Arachnophobia

**Dedicated to the user Princess Of Flames**

* * *

Creepy crawlies stare

With scrutiny as I shriek

"OH MY ZEUS! KILL IT!"

_-Malcolm, son of Athena_

* * *

**For those with suggestions, I promise that if I use your idea, I will dedicate that chapter for you! **

**Interested in having a chapter dedicated to you? Well then, put some suggestions for possible haiku topics in the reviews! **

**-Spec**


	5. Canoe Lake Race Accident

Racing on triremes

We have lost, I raise my hands

Uh oh, lake on fire

_-Leo Valdez_

* * *

**I swear I can write better than this. I'm just particularly terrible with haikus. **

**How I say it, fire has two syllables...**

**You know what would make this fic better? Suggestions from YOU, the readers! Sound off in the reviews if you got something, please!**

**-Spec**


	6. The Lightning Thief - Part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to The most Awesome of all, who specifically requested Percy Jackson to pen some poems.**

**THE FOLLOWING COLLECTION OF HAIKUS SUMMARIZE (MORE OR LESS) THE VERY BEGINNING OF ****_THE LIGHTNING THIEF_**

* * *

What did I do now?

Another detention, right?

Then Ms. Dodds sprouts wings

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Old hag attacks me

Wheelchair man tosses a sword

Whelp, that was random

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Nobody recalls

the batcrazy old lady!

Reverse amnesia?

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

My best friend mutters

"They never survive sixth grade"

How creepy - I'm out.

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

A**hole stepfather

values his Camaro more

than my kind mother

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Woot! This will be fun

with blue candy by the beach

near Montauk cabin

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Wait a minute - hooves?

My best friend is a donkey.

This must be a joke

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Huge half-man half-steak

Destroys Gabe's prized Camaro

"_Punk, not a scratch_." Oops

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Though I've got the horn,

I watch, helpless, as Mother

dissolves into dust

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

Familiar face

and a lovely grey-eyed girl.

Then it all goes black

_-Percy Jackson_

* * *

**Got a request or an idea? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Also, if you suddenly get the urge to read a PJO fanfic that's DOESN'T include poetry, make sure to check out my other fanfics! I promise no terrible haikus (maybe), weird humour and lots of shipping. **

**-Spec**


	7. Author's Note - Goodbye

**Author's Note**

**Sorry everybody but I have decided to discontinue writing any new chapters. **

**I know. This is quite sucky. Excluding the Author's Notes, I'm only 5 chapters and I've already quit.**

**Admittedly, writing "Half-Blood Haikus" isn't as fun as it used to be. When I first started this fic, I thought it would be like a fantastic writing exercise. Later, I realized that I _do _like writing poetry but not regularly. Right now, I prefer to focus on my other stories and betareading (by the way, I'm still accepting beta requests). Unfortunately, "Half-Blood Haikus" is on the bottom of my list of fanfiction priorities. **

**However, I do like the idea of a collection of haikus written from the perspective of PJO characters. If anybody would like to take over this story, please PM me so it can be made official. I would be deeply upset if somebody took this story without my permission. Also, I'd like to make sure that the successor to this story is capable and more dedicated than I was. Thus, I'd rather personally hand over this story to the next writer (if there is one).**

**Again, I am terribly sorry if I let anyone down. Goodbye my dear readers of "Half-Blood Haikus". I genuinely appreciate the wonderful reviews. It has been a pleasure writing haikus for you.**

_**TL;DR: This story is up for adoption! PM me if you're interested!**_

**Sincerely yours,**

**Spec **


End file.
